Grace
by Follow the Stray
Summary: Yet another love for Duo's life... or is she? Hard to tell when Every single GunDam pilot has the hots for a Howard's nephew, and when pyscos are stealing mecha underwear... PG13-FYJFMPMAS (For Yaoi Jokes Fresh Mouths Perverted Minds And Such)
1. Pilot G

"Pilot G, attention Pilot G. We have reached our final destination.  
Please enter landing point," An electric voice sounded through Peace Million (with a cream coloured paint job).  
"C'mon computer...give me a rest! I sent all night playing video games,"  
A girl with long brillint bron hair yawned in her bed of pastel orange and baby blue sheets.  
She snuggled under her comforter and long hair.  
That's when a robotic arm came and housted her by heryellow pajama bottoms and flung her into a wall.  
"Pilot G, please enter a landing point!" The electronic voice repeated   
as the wall turned over and made the girl land on her head in the cock pit.  
"Yeah, yeah," The brunette rolled over nd went to one of the passenger seats in the cockpit. She typed something up on the computer and buckled her seat belt yawning, "All I wanted was five more minutes, but nooo!  
"Pilot G!" The voicce shouted.  
The girl grumbled and the muttered, "Pilot G reporting from the colonies,  
requesting permission to enter Earth's atmosphere."  
"Friend or Foe?" Aman popped on a Vid Screen, "We detect firearms."  
"Friend, those are just remans from the war you silly man," The girl smirked.  
"Hm, you have permission to enter," The man disappeared.  
"You could've done that," The girl laughed at her computer as she stretched her arms and returned to bed.  
  
  
  
GRACE  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 1  
"So Howard, how's by you?" Duo asked helping lift a mobile doll arm, "We don't talk as much as we used to."  
"I actually got the strangest letter theother day," Howard reachedin the breast pocket of his pink Hawaiian shirt and plled out an off white envelope.  
"Well if it's a secret admirer, that letter is either very old or whoever wrote it is very..." Duo stopped and sighed an, "Anyway! What's it say?"  
"It's not a love note, it's a greetings," Howard satdown at his work table and took out a peice of recycled looseleaf paper from the envelope, "It's from this guy named G, he says he's looking forward to seeing me---his uncle."  
"You have a nephew?!" Duo exclaimed shocked and dropped a large laser gun on his foot. "Ahh!" Duo yelled bouncing up and down holding his foot swearing every possible curse he could think of. He sat across from Howard, tears welling in his eyes from all the pain.  
"No, no brothers or sisters, there was...but he's dead...never mind," Howardlooked down unusually sad.  
"Au, cheer up old man," Duo held on to Howard's shoulder, "you'll find out who this guy is!"  
"Yeah," Howard nodded thenlet out a Duo, "Anyway! How's it going with you and HIlde?"  
Duo's eyes darkened as he turned to ice in his chair.  
"That bad, eh? You'll pull through, you always do."  
"No, it's over for good this time I'm afraid," Duo looked down with his eyes still darkened, "We just don't l-love each other anymore...I don't think we ever did."  
"Well, Duo my boy," Howard sighed as he got up, "By now I've learned there are more fish in the sea, I suggest you learn that before it's too late."  
  
"I love spending time with you," Relena bubble over Heero as he walked down the street with darkened eyes. She hugged his arm tight, "Do you think we can be considered boyfriend and girlfriend now, Heero Yuy?"  
Heero looked up wide-eyed, then looked at her in a panick, she couldn't be serious! She was... he had to find away out! Just then, a giant space craft skidded across the air towards Howards Space Garage. "Hey what's that?"  
"What?" Relena looked in the sky at the craft.  
"C'mon! If we hurry we can catch up with it!" Heero shook loose of Relena and began running thinking, Freedom! I'm free! I'm FREE!  
  
BOOM the aircraft crash landed right in front of Howard's Garage.  
"Wuh," Duo ran outside with Howard's other workers (including Howard), he stared at the ship, then his eyes widened, "Peace Million!?! But it couldn't be!"  
Heero and Relena finally made it.  
Heero doubled over catching his breath and Relena slapped him in the back of the head, "Serves you right for running so fast to see this thing."  
"Who said I was running to see this scrap heap?" Heero muttered, "I was trying to get away from you."  
"What Heero?" Relena asked.  
"Nothing," Heero stood up.  
  
"And your jacket and snowpants," The computer said as robotic arms movedback and forth epuiting the brunette girl with winter wear, "you've never experienced winter on Earth."  
"Right," Grace stood there covered head to toe in puffy winter wear, "I feel like a sweaty bag of marshmallows."  
"Pilot G," The computer scolded, "First ofall marshmallows don't sweat, second of all better safe than sorry."  
"I know," Grace sighed and opened thedoor.  
  
"Who's that?" Relena asked as a door opened and a black ramp slide out to the grond.  
"I don't know," Howard replied shaking his head as he stared at the marshmallowpuf walking down the ramp.  
It stopped and shouted, "Uncle Howard!"  
The big marshmallow puff ran over to Howard and attempted hugging him, making him sink into layers of winter wear.  
"I'm sorry, have we met?" Howard looked at itpuzzled.  
"It's me Uncle Howard! Grace!" The puff waved it's hands then began ripping off the outer wear, "Oy, I'm dying in this!"  
She looked at Howard once she had pulled all the winter wear off. She smiled with her long hair patted down by sweat then frowned, "Don't you remember me?"  
Howard gaped only managing to say, "Grace...you're alive?"  
"Yeah," Grace smiled, "I couldnt've written that letter if I was dead!"  
"You're G!" Duo gasped looking at Grace's lovely figure in her hip-hugging jeans and skin tight v-neck orange and yellow stripped shirt with a yellow triangle & black Eygptian Onkh in the middle, "Hey Howard! This he's a very VERY hot SHE!"  
"Um...thanks...at least I think so," Grace looked at the cute odd long-hair brunette boy in the black priest uniform.  
"I'm so sorry Gracie, this is Duo," Howard explained walking Grace to a table outside the garage, "We had a bit of a misunderstanding when you signed your name as Pilot G."  
"Aw, man," Grace slapped her forehead playfully, "I f'got! I'mreal sorry 'bout that."  
"It's okay, I'm just so glad you're still alive," Howard smiled.  
"Limme get this straight," Heero cut in pulling up a chair, "You have a neice? Since whe, prey tell?!"  
"Since eight-teen years ago when I was born wise-guy," Grace snapped glaring at Heero.  
"Real cute kid," Heero winced at Grace and looked at Howard, "Why weren't we informed about this?"  
"Since when was my personal life a matter?" Howard laughed, "Besides, you didn't seem to care very much about anybody the last time you were here and ripped the parts right out of Deathscythe."  
"Hey," Duo muttered, "I remember that."  
"Well times have change," Relena tucked her dusty blande hair behind her ear, "The war is over and there's just no point in Heero acting like some machine anymore! He's a human like everyone else!"  
"Thank you Relena," Heero said sarcastically.  
"Deathscythe?" Grace's eyes widened, "You stole prts fom THEE Deathscythe?!"  
"Yeah and I'd do it again, too if I had the chance," Heero leaned his head in the palm of his hand as he rested his elbow on the table.  
"You monster!" Duo shouted.  
"I'll say! That Mobile suite's a legend!" Grace exclaimed.  
"Okay!" Howard yelled, "Everyone settle down and I'll tell you a story!"  
At that point everyone hushed.  
"Do you really want to know about how I'm Grace's Uncle?" Howard looked at them all.  
"I never heard this story," Grace rested her head on the table, looking up at Howard.  
"I LOVE stories!" Relena beamed.  
"It wouldsure explain a lot," Duo put his hand on the table.  
"I second that," Heero nodded.  
"Okay," Howard took a breath, "Where to begin?" 


	2. Grace

GRACE  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"It all started in college I suppose," Howard started and quickly added, "yes, I went to college Duo-- I worked with Gracie's dad in Engineering. He was a real great guy to get along with-- which Gracie picked up from him--" Howard smiled warmly at Grace and continued, "we became real good friends, even brothers-- I was more of big brother, being that he was much younger than I... which is quite an amazing story... but let's keep with this plot. So anyway, his dream was to be an architect in the colonies and he soon fulfilled it... as he did with all his dreams. The last time I saw Gracie was when she was nine..."  
"Right before my sister was born," Grace smiled faintly, but everyone could see the pain in her grin, "You would've loved her too. She took after mom with the silvery-blonde hair and razor blue eyes, but had dad's sense of humour-- even in her young age."  
"Did they make it out the war alright?" Howard asked tensely, "And your father?"  
Grace looked down with suddenly darkened eyes and slightly shook her head.  
All fell silent.  
"Well!" Relena broke the silence scratching the back of her head, "I better be on my way! You know, meetings, ending world hunger, feeding Miliardo, the usual... buh-bye!"  
And in a gust of wind Relena took off.  
"Yeah, I should help her, Miliardo tends to bite people..." Heero nodded nervously and took off in another gust of wind.  
Howard was about to say something when the phone rang and a worker came out saying, "It's for you Howard!"  
"Coming," Howard stood up and went over.  
Duo sat in the seat across from Grace that Howard had been sitting in and took her hand.  
Graces eyes opened surprised as she shot Duo a look of clueless innocence.  
"I know... how it is to lose someone," Duo whispered, for the first time in his life he had a serious tone of voice.  
"It's so hard isn't it?" Grace looked at him, her eyes welling a bit, "not knowing where to go, or what's going to happen to you, isn't it?" She grinned faintly and looked down, "But, I don't suppose you understand where I'm coming from... not many do... they just look at me and say they do because they pity me."  
Another first, Duo had no idea what to say as he looked at this girl. Why did she already remind him so much of a female version of himself? Even her hair and it's long length.  
Duo smiled changing the subject, "So, you think Deathscythe's a legend, ah?"  
"Oh yes," Grace nodded enthusiastically, "All the GunDams are, but Deathscythe is my favorite!"  
"Really," Duo grinned proudly, "and why would that be?"  
"It's the coolest looking one of course! Black is the ultimate colour! I would've made my..." Grace stopped biting her tongue, "Uh... never mind..."  
Duo looked at her curiously.  
"Gosh I'm thirsty," Grace changed the subject, "You wouldn't happen to have anything to drink would ya?"  
"In there?" Duo looked in the garage, "Nah, well, maybe some milk as old as Howard... but I don't think you wanna take those chances."  
He looked at Grace, "What?"  
"Do you really think anything is that old," Grace laughed.  
"I heard that!" Howard called from inside the garage.  
They all laughed.  
"Well, why don't I take you out, eh?" Duo stood up and helped Grace up as he continued to hold her hand, "I'm guessing this is your first time on Earth right?"  
"Yeah," Grace nodded as she and Duo began walking.  
"Well, just you wait babe," Duo put his arm around Grace's shoulders as they started off, "This place is justjam-packed with surprises... and I just happen to be one of'em."  
"Well, isn't that a smooth one," Grace grinned as her Hazel Brown eyes looked up into Duo's own purple blue ones.  
Duo grinned and they continued on.  
  
Don't hurt this one Duo, Howard thought as he looked at them with the phone to his ear, whatever you do, just don't hurt her.  
  
"That ship you rode in on," Duo started as they sat in a coffee shop and were served their drinks, "Is that Peace Million?"  
"Peace Million?" Grace started looking down at her drink with curiousity, "Nah, I don't think so. Just some worthless piece a junk I picked up from the junk yard." Grace took a sip of her drink and lit up automatically, "Wow! This stuff is great! It's so good! I've never had something quite as good as this! Like... like... chocolate only creamy and... milky... yeah! That's it! Creamy Chocolate stuff! This is amazing! Could something taste so good?" She took another gulp, "Man o' man! Where has this been all my life! This stuff is fantastic!"  
Duo stared at Grace wide-eyed as she kept on rambling on about her chocolate milk thinking, this chick talks almost as much as I do!  
Duo began laughing as Grace moped in her chair staring at her empty glass, "Finish, eh?"  
"Hey," Her eyes lit up as she looked at Duo's cup, "You didn't even TOUCH yours."  
"Want some?" Duo smirked evilly.  
"Sure!" Grace exclaimed and Duo gave her the glass. She took a big gulp and immediately stopped with her eyes wide open as she put down the cup and swallowed as hard as she could, being polite not to spit all over the table.  
"Like?" Duo grinned, knowing the answer.  
"THAT WAS GROSS!!!" Grace yelled at him, "WHAT IS THAT LIQUID MUD OR SOMETHING? THAT'S NOT THE CREAMY LIQUID CHOCOLATE STUFF I WAS DRINKING!!!"  
"Welcome to the world of iced-coffee, babe," Duo leaned back in his chair and sipped down the rest of his coffee.  
"Jeez, no wonder you still live on Earth," Grace rolled her eyes, "You need the mud to live off of."  
Duo chuckled, "And how do you know what mud tastes like?"  
"Because I just drank that stuff!" Grace exclaimed.  
"Let's go," Duo smiled leaving money on the table as he got up.  
"What's that?" Grace pointed at the paper.  
"Money," Duo answered thinking she was joking.  
Grace looked up at him innocently, "Well, what's money?"  
Duo looked at her wide-eyed and took her outside.  
"You don't know what money is?" He asked shocked as they walked down the block.  
"No." Grace shook her head.  
"And you didn't know what Chocolate Milk was or Coffee either then, right?" Duo stopped and ducked into an alley way.  
"No," Grace shook her head again.  
"How did you survive this long?" Duo looked at her.  
"With my dad's programs and plans built into..." Grace stopped and whispered very softly, "Silence of Death."  
"What's that?" Duo asked.  
Grace looked down and around then back at Duo and whispered, "My GunDam." 


	3. Silence

GRACE  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"GunDam? Did you say GUNDAM? You mean A GUNDAM?" Duo stared at her wide-eyed.  
Grace nodded.  
Duo looked at her in awe, "That's amazing!"  
"It is pretty cool isn't it," Grace smiled.  
"But still, how old were you when... ya know... your colony was destroyed?" Duo asked.  
"Twelve," Grace answered simply and looked down, "I tried to save them with Silence, but my GunDam was hit and then I lost my memory for a few days and was just drifting of into space when computer activated and woke me up."  
"You lost your memory?" Duo looked at her sympathetically.  
"Please don't look at me like that, I hate it so much," Grace looked away.  
"Right sorry," Duo looked away then back at her, "But even so, how'd you keep it a secret? Did you fight? I never saw you or anything. That must be some pretty awesome GunDam if you did battle."  
"Once I did get my full memory back of everything... the war was over... or at least until Marimaya stepped in. I was tempted to fight then too, but Computer insisted I stay away from war and only step in when there was no other choice."  
"How'd you know about Marimaya?" Duo asked surprised.  
"I dunno, stray frequencies I picked up in Silence and my Space Craft."  
"That's amazing, then there's so many things I have to teach you and show you... and I have to see your GunDam!"  
"Are you a GunDam fan too?" Grace asked.  
"More than you can imagine," Duo grinned.   
Grace didn't quite understand, but smiled faintly anyway.  
"So... now that you know about me, um... what about you?" Grace asked with her cheeks turning pink, "I mean, how do you know my Uncle Howard?"  
"I fought in the war," Duo said simply, "he helped me out."  
"You... fought?" Grace looked at him surprised as they headed back to the garage.  
"Yep," Duo nodded, "Deathscythe just happens to be my favorite GunDam too."  
"Really?" Grace looked up at him with innocent excitement.  
"Yeah, but the pilot is really the best," Duo started folding his arms behind his head, "He has real potential."  
"I guess," Grace replied looking at the sky, then broke out into a wide smile, "but he'd never be able to beat Silence."  
"How'dya figure that?" Duo looked at her from the corner of his eye a bit angry.  
"Because," Grace started sticking her hands in her pocket as if she were bored, "Silence is not only made up of data I got on Deathscythe, but it has a Zero System and data from every other GunDam."  
Duo looked at her interested, "How'dya get that?"  
Grace smiled up at him, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
Duo looked down at her then looked ahead putting his arms down, "So, what else do you think of Shinigami?"  
"Shini..." She looked at him the nodded, "oh yeah, at first I thought he would be like this to good to be true good looking guy with a brilliant mind. I mean, it seemed only a super strong genius could handle that baby."  
Duo grinned, but it suddenly faded, "At first?"  
"Yeah, turns out he's short little long-haired boy. Five two, I was twelve at the time and five two," Grace replied then quickly added, "Not that long hair's bad or anything."  
Hey, I've grown eight inches since they last took my height, Duo thought bitterly, I'm five foot ten now.  
"Hey Duo, this was fun," Graceturned around and Duo realized they were back at the garage, "maybe we can..."  
Grace stopped and began to blush as Duo looked at her, "never mind."  
"Hey," Duo called as Grace went into her ship, "wanna go out on a date sometime? I mean a real one?"  
Grace jumped down from the ramp and hugged Duo tight, "I'd thought you'd never ask!"  
"Tomorrow then," Duo asked trying to breath.  
"Okie Dokie," Grace let go of Duo and he fell. As she looked down at him she said, "Gosh Duo, that was one of the weakest hugs I've ever given! You need to work out more."  
"Thanks for the advice," Duo wheezed.  
"TTFN," Grace waved going back into her ship, "Tah Tah For Now."  
  
Early the next morning, before the sun was up Grace was awaken by a clunking noise.  
"Huh?" Grace rubbed her eyes and there was a big smash. She was wide awake now as she grabbed her laptop and plugged into the wall, "Computer, scan for intruders... Computer?"  
No use, the ship had been shut down.  
Grace got dressed and grabbed her black handgun. Then she quietly crept downstairs following the loud noises. They led her to the boiler room.  
"Take this dirt bag!" Grace shouted as she shot into the dark.  
"Wait a minute! I'm the good guy here!" A figure in the dark yelled.  
"Duo?" Grace stopped as Duo same out of the shadows in clear view, she raised her gun again, "WHAT are you doing here?"  
"Howard saw a guy run into your ship and was worried about you, I was too so I went in after him," Duo whispered.  
"Is he the one making all the noise?"  
"Yep," Duo nodded.  
"Well, I really hate being waken from my BEAUTY SLEEP!" Grace shouted knocking down the door and shouting blankly into the darkness.  
There was an eerie silence then a dark figure ran out and slapped Grace's chest as he ran past.  
"Argh! BASTARD!!!" Grace shouted, covering her chest with one arm and shot her gun with the other free arm.  
Duo flipped out his pistol and ran after the guy shooting.  
Grace checked the room to make sure no one else was there, she noticed that parts were missing.  
"THAT BASTARD'S GONNA FRY!!!" Grace yelled running after Duo and the intruder.  
Duo was outside shooting at the figure, but it was no use, he was running in zig-zags.  
"TAKE THIS SCUM!" Grace shouted after breaking a glass case next to her door and aiming a giant machine gun at the intruder.  
BRRRRRRRRAT he was down.  
Grace and Duo ran over to him and looked down at him. He was a built dishwater blonde with black camoflague on his cheaks, a black headband tied around his mushroom cut head, and black clothes.  
"He stole my stuff the asshole," Grace grabbed the bag the intruder was holding, "and he touched my chest the dirty bastard."  
"Well, it is pretty hard to miss," Duo joked in spite of everything.  
Grace scowled at him viciously.  
"But still," Duo cleared his throat, "it was wrong and he got what..."  
That's when the intruder rolled to his feet, round house kicked Duo in the face grabbed the bag from Grace and then pulled her closer by wrapping his arm around her waste.  
"Hey baby..." he grinned, but stopped when Grace put her handgun right at his forehead.  
He dodged her bullets Matrix style, then unleashed a smoke bomb.  
"*cough*, *cough*" Grace passed out on the ground, "gas... bomb..."  
  
"Ah," Miliardo laid back in his hamick, "FINALLY! Some rest and relaxation. Little did he know someone was creeping behind him with a giant club and an equally huge sack.  
  
"She's coming to," A voice said as Grace blinked to see Duo, Heero, Howard, and three other guys looking down at her.  
"What... what happened?" She asked weakly.  
"Stupid woman," One with slicked back black hair muttered and began swearing in Chinese.  
"You were knocked out for quite a while," A young blonde said with a smile that made Grace feel a lot better.  
"What's going on?" she asked and then again, "What's happened?"  
"A man named Hawk stole parts from your ship--which Howard and I rapaired-- he's kinda a pervert bent on taking over the universe..."  
"Kinda a pervert?" Grace mumbled.  
"He's already captured Miliardo Peacecraft and is now in control of all the old Oz Mobile Suits that he highjacked from the history museums and repaired with the parts he took from you." Duo finished explaining.  
"So he's got a few cheesy mobile dolls, Deathscythe can take out them like there's no tomorrow!" Grace sat up real quick in her bed.  
"She dellusional," Heero said in undertone.  
"Silence of Death can help too! And if you're a GunDam pilot, you must no where the others are!" Grace told Duo.  
"Well, they shouldn't be too hard to find," Duo grinned at Heero, but then frowned, "There's just one little problem..."  
Duo explained the fact that every GunDam had been destroyed except for Wing Zero and Nataku.  
"You...you...destroyed them?" Grace's eyes filled with tears then she became angry, "You say it was to maintain the peace, you say it was because you wouldn't need'em anymore and yet there you go leaving out all those mobile dolls for that pervert to snatch!"  
"And it's a good thing we didn't put them in a museum our else they would've got stolen as well," Trowa noted.  
"Well..." Grace stopped and looked at them all, "you're all GunDam pilots?"  
"How long did it take you to figure that out," Wufei crossed his arms.  
Grace's eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out again.  
"Maybe we should've told her," Quatre looked at her.  
"Nah," Heero said, "she would've passed out sooner."  
  
Miliardo had managed to get that nasty sweaty sock out of his mouth as he finally reached the light switch. "H...E...L...P..." He continued to flick in morse code, "H...E...L...P..."   
I still have that disgusting taste of feet in my mouth, I can't wait to pund this guy, he thought angrily.   
  
"In more recent news, Hawk Pevetee is still on the lose," the news said as Grace went into the living quarters with little gravity surrounding her due to the fact they had lifted into space.  
Everyone looked at her as she pour her self a milk.  
She turned around and looked at all of them, "What?"  
"So..." Duo tried to think of something, "you have a GunDam?"  
"Yeah," Grace raised her eyebrows looking at them all like they were mental.  
"Okay, I've got a lock on our target," Heero said from the computer, "he's on the next colony."  
"Cool! How'd you do that?" Grace stood beside Heero and bent down a little so she could see.  
Heero turned red after "accidentally" taking a glance down her shirt, "Umm..."  
"Well?" She stood up.  
"I uh... did stuff..." he tried to eplain.  
"Stuff?" Grace raised one brow puzzled.  
"Yes... I took his face and..." Heero cleared his throat, "it's just all to hard to explain."  
"Oh, well, okay then," Grace nodded. She looked over at Howard, "I'm gonna take a shower, then suit up, k Uncle H?"  
"Sure Gracie," Howard nodded reading a newspaper.  
She kissed him on the cheak and left.  
Duo quite holding his breath, "God she's hot."  
"I guess," Quatre shrugged.  
"You're just saying that because you look both ways before crossing," Duo crossed.  
Quatre turned red a bit angry.  
"If Relena wasn't dogging me all the time I might just have a girl like her," Heero shut his laptop.  
"Why do you waste your time idolizing those stupid women when we have more important things to worry about," Wufei slammed his fist on the table.  
"Now you can't tell us you don't think she has the right curves Wufei," Duo smirked.  
Wufei turned redder than any of them.  
Howard put his paper down, "Now me and Grace might not be blood related, but she is still my Niece."  
Duo turned red, "Oh sorry, forgot you were here Howard."  
"I don't want you boys messing with her, you here me?" Howard started, "Gracie's a good girl, as you can see, she hasn't grown up with boys. She doesn't know... how we get."  
Duo howled and began laughing then looked at Trowa, "Wassup wit u?"  
"I was just wondering what she meant when she said she was going to suit up," Trowa replied and they all exchanged glances.  
  
"H..." Miliardo clicked bored, "E...L...P...G...O...D...D...A...M...N...I...T... H...E...L...P...M...E...H...E...L...P...H...E...L...P..."  
  
"I wonder why the lights of that house keep clicking on and off," Relena thought out loud after staring at the blinking lights for the past hour.  
Sally, Noin, and the Hun Lady...I mean Un Lady... I mean Lady Un... looked up curiously.  
Lady Un looked out the window, "H...E...L... it's a call for help!"  
"Oh my!" Relena stood up.  
"Now Relena, remember, your brother has been kidnapped, this could be a trap," Sally Poe stood in the way of the open door.  
"Please, this has nothing to do with my brother, he doesn't know morse code." Relena crawled through Poe's legs and ran.  
"But Relena! He does!" Noin shouted, "Come back Relena!"  
All of them then ran after her, but Sally Poe lagged behind and peered through the window to suspect the mansion with the call for help. Then she saw four metal walls lift up from the ground and entrap Relena, Un, & Noin.  
"Oh no! I've got to get help!" Sally Poe ran out the mansion.  
  
"Hey! I found her!" Duo called as Grace stood infront of a plain metal wall right after her shower with a towel around her. Her hair was soaked and curly.  
"MOBILE SUITE GEAR!" Grace shouted at the wall. Then before the GunDam pilots eyes Grace was entrapped in a metal liquid and sucked into the wall.  
"AHHHHH!!!" Duo shouted, "The wall ate Grace!"  
"Calm down Duo," Howard walked over to the wall as a little screen popped up with a pink side and blue side.   
It had the shaded shape of Grace's outline in the pink side and on the blue side the skeleton of a GunDam spinning around. As little pointers pointed at certain parts of the GunDam skeleton parts of a grey suit that started from neck to ankle and the sleeves went right to the elbow on Grace's outline. Then the "flesh" of the GunDam showed up and wires ran over the grey suit, on her face, down her arms, legs, and feet. Then at last the shell of the GunDam showed up and a blue suit came up on Grace covering the whole gray suit with added blue tinted goggles. As Grace broke through the wall the screen disappeared.  
All the GunDam pilots jaws dropped as they saw Grace.  
"What?" She tilted her head making her now blow-dried long brown hair fall to the side, "Why are you always staring at me!?!"  
"Blimey! I'm straight again!" Quatre exclaimed.  
Him and Trowa exchanged glances and gained as much space from each other as they could.  
"Whatever," Grace stuck her hand into the wall and pulled out her favorite outfit and slipped it on.  
"W-why cover it up?" Duo came over and stroked her cheak as he placed his hand on the wall, "I love girls, even if they DO have wires going through them. Why I was saying just the other day, at this Mobile Suit..."  
Before he could finish he was sucked up into the wall by the metal liquid.  
"Tell me Uncle Howard," Grace looked over at Howard, "was he just acting like... how do you say it on Earth? A... pig?"  
"Yep," Howard glared at the other GunDam pilots who quickly closed their mouths, "don't judge him by it though, some of the nicest guys on Earth are pigs, am I right boys?"  
"Yessir," they slurred.  
"Hormones, that's all Gracie," Howard smiled at Grace.  
"Hey wow!" Grace looked at the screen that now had Duo and deathscythe on it, only now it was blinking in bold red letters that blinked "Mobile Suit Copying", "But that would mean..."  
Grace ran excited to the end of the wall kickied it and out came a tube that looked like a clear version of the slides you see in McDonalds'.  
The GunDam pilots took a look down it.  
"Someone should go down there... you know... to make sure she's... okay..." Heero stuttered.  
"Not me! It's dark!" Quatre looked down the tube.  
Heero rubbed his hands together, "Dark, eh? Maybe I should go down there. Hope I haven't gotten rusty, what with being with that dumb blonde."  
"Snap out of it man!" Trowa slapped Heero across the face several times.  
"I love Relena...I love Relena...I love Relena...I love Relena..." Heero said paralyzed on the floor.  
"Stupid weaklings, letting woman control their life," Wufei snorted.  
"He goes," they all said in unison.  
They all grabbed Wufei and flung him down the tube.  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei trailed as he slide down the tube.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have done that you guys," Quatre looked down the pipe, "I mean, Wufei can get pretty violent when he's angry."  
"Don't worry," Howard started, "Gracie will make sure he doesn't hurt himself."  
"Will everyone just shut up and GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Duo shouted from the other side of the wall. 


	4. Activate

GRACE  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Wow," Grace awed, her eyes shining. Suddenly Wufei flew out the tube and would've smashed into the ground if the gravity had been stronger. Grace turned to him and smiled, "Now how'd you get down here?"  
Wufei got to his feet and didn't reply.  
"Look," Grace gestured to 5 lasers melting GunDamnium aloy into pieces and putting it together into a GunDam next to a blue and white GunDam.  
"How is it doing that?" Wufei walked over to the banister and watched as the GunDam was put together piece by piece and soon it looked like Deathscythe Hell Custom.  
"Dunno, I rebuilt Peace Million by using my daddy's blue prints. Never really thought about what all the gadgets were for," Grace shrugged, "I always wondered what all the extra matarial was for."  
"Where did you get that suit from? Steal it as well?" Wufei pointed to the blue suit.  
"Ah," Grace smiled proudly, "no, I built that baby with my own two hands."  
Wufei looked at her shocked, "Impossible."  
She looked at him and back at the blue GunDam, "No, well I had some help from my computer--another program I set up with blueprints--and my dad, but she's my pride and joy. Built'er when I was 12-years-old. We hade to do it in secracy because of the war, but we did it."  
Wufei was becoming quiet bored.  
"Look, it's almost finished," Grace looked at Duo's GunDam. She ran to the tube and took a dive.  
Wufei sighed and followed.  
  
"Heero," Relena sighed, "Where are you?"  
"Will you just SHUT UP!" Noin exploded annoyed, "I sick and tired of it! Heero, Heero, Heero. Heero's not here to get us out of this predicament so just STUFF IT!!!"  
Lady Un slapped Noin across the face, "CONTROL yourself."  
"Excuse me Ms. Relena, it's just being locked up like this is getting to me," Noin rubbed her cheak.  
"It's okay," Relena nodded, "I'm sure Sally Poe will get help."  
  
"Now what was I doing again?" Sally Poe scratched her head then saw Peace Million enter the colony and blinked, "Peace Million?"  
  
"Mobile Suit GunDam Deathscythe Hell Custom II copying complete," Grace's computer sounded and Duo fell out the wall.  
"Well lookie, lookie," Grace checked out Duo as he laid on the ground in a skin tight black suit with silver goggles, "I get to be the pig now."  
Duo looked at her and jumped up.  
"Oh great, I'm gay again," Quatre sighed.  
"I'm not," Trowa said cleaning his eyes, then muttered, "won't catch me in black, makes me lok so FAT!"  
"Clothes, I need clothes," Duo cupped his hands over his front.  
"Well gosh Duo," Grace looked up at him grinning evilly, "why cover it up?"  
Duo blushed and Grace stuck her hand through the wall and pulled out a black priest outfit.  
"How'd it know?" Duo asked as he quickly put the suit on.  
Grace tapped her head, "My daddy told me you should always keep a clean mind when going through this process, because my computer can read your mind. Read your deepest thoughts... deepest secrets."  
Duo turned red and swallowed, "All of them?"  
Grace nodded.  
"Is there anyway you can umm..." Duo swallowed, "you can access these thoughts."  
"No," A mechanical voice boomed, "but I will be watching you, you little rascal."  
Duo looked around, "Who was that?"  
"Just my computer," Grace said simply and turned to the other GunDam pilots, "who's next?"  
"No chance," Wufei walked away, "I've got my GunDam."  
"Well," Grace smiled at Quatre and Trowa, "guess that leaves you two."  
"I'm not keen on public humiliation," Trowa replied.  
"Um... I don't need a GunDam that bad," Quatre smiled weakly, "I'll just...uh... watch."  
"Hmm..." Grace winced at them all, then smiled at Howard, "Computer, would you be so kind as to show Uncle H the mechanics room, being that he was so close with my father I think he'll like it very much.  
"Okay Pilot G," the mechanical voice answered and floating silver ball with a little light for an eye came out of nowhere, "Follow me."  
It floated away, Howard looked at Grace smile innocently, and then followed it.  
Once Howard was gone Grace glared at Trowa and Quatre evilly.  
They backed up a little.  
"What are you up to woman?" Wufei looked at her.  
She smirked at Wufei and walked over to Trowa, "Will you just do me this little itty bitty favor, please?"  
"Why?" Trowa looked down at her.  
"Because we need Heavyarms," Grace looked up at him and then looked over at Quatre, "and we need Sandrock."  
"You have your so called GunDam, Deathscythe, Wing Zero, and Shenron..." Trowa said.  
"Nataku! Shenron is no longer here," Wufei corrected.  
"Whatever," Trowa rolled his eyes.  
"Trowa's right, you don't need us," Quatre nodded.  
Grace sighed, "I didn't wanna do this, but it's my last resort."  
Before anyone could ask, Grace pulled Trowa's head to hers and kissed him.  
"Ohh, that must hurt Duo," Heero laughed.  
Duo looked at Heero then back at Grace, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"He didn't even have to try!" Heero continued laughing.  
Grace turned Trowa around, kneed him in the gut and pushed him into the wall. The liquid metal surrounded him and pulled him in the wall and a screen popped up with his outline and Heavyarms.  
All the GunDam pilots made faces of pain as Grace clapped the dust off her hands.  
Grace wiped her mouth and smirked at Quatre, "Your next my little friend."  
"Hey, that's not fair," Duo wimpered.  
"Gosh, never imagined the great GunDam pilots would be such lonely old farts," Grace laughed, then remembered something, "Duo, that didn't mean anything, it wasn't even a real kiss... it won't effect that date we set up right?"  
"Our date?" Duo looked at her, "Oh yeah! Um... nah. I forgive ya."  
"Oh, you're so cute," Grace smiled.  
"Hey, how old are you anyway?" Heero asked.  
"18," Grace answered simply.  
"18?" Heero looked up, "18?! Where'd you learn to do stuff like that?! We're too old for you little girl, go back to your dolls."  
"Hey Heero," Duo laughed, "you're acting like you're twenty-million years older than her, it's only about a 2 year difference, except for Quatre."  
Grace sighed and folded her arms behind her head, "Anyway, where exactly if this dude?"  
Everyone looked at Heero.  
Heero grinned nervously, "On the colony."  
"Where?"   
"Somewhere," Heero continued to grin.  
"You don't know do you?" Grace raised one brow.  
"Um...no..." Heero looked down.  
Then Trowa stuck his head out the wall in an orange suit and orange goggles.  
"I don't like this," he said.  
Grace put her hand inside the wall beside him and pulled out a clown suit. Her eyes widened as she looked at it, "What the...?"  
"I'm not wearing that!" Trowa snapped.  
"That or nothing!" The computer shouted and kicked Trowa out the wall, then yelled, "Heavyarms Custom II Complete."  
At the speed of light he grabbed the clown clothes and put them on.  
"That leaves you Quatre," Grace smirked at Quatre.  
Quatre thought of what Grace had done to trowa after kissing him, "I'll just be good and go in."  
"Good boy," Grace smiled. Quatre went into the wall as Grace looked over at Wufei with her hands on her hips, "Now where is your GunDam anyway?"  
"On Earth," Wufei answered simply.  
"WHAT?" Grace exclaimed, "HOW'S THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP US?!"  
Wufei said nothing.  
"You bimbo," Grace tucked her long hair behind her ears, "well, you're going in."  
"I certainly am NOT!" Wufei snapped.  
"Yeah huh," Grace nodded, "ya have to, cause my GunDam is off limits!"  
"If I could just get to Earth and retrieve my GunDam," Wufei started. He'd do anything except go into that wall.  
Grace lit up like she had an idea and turned her back on them as she walked a few paces. She stopped snapped her fingers and turned to them, "I've got it!"  
"Pilot G, prepare for landing," Computer called, then shouted, "Sandrock Custom II Completed."  
"This is not helping," Quatre came out the wall looking at the yellow skin suit on his arms, "I've become gayier."  
"You can't become gayier," Heero snapped loading his gun, "if you're gay you're gay."  
"I suppose you'll need to retrieve your suit too," Grace tossed Quatre his clothes.  
"No need," Heero loaded another bullet, "it's on this colony."  
Grace's eyes widened in surprise, "Really, saves us trouble."  
"Not really," Heero twirled his gun with his hand and stuck it in his belt, "Hawk probably knows..."  
"And will be after it," Trowa finished.  
"Precisely," Heero nodded.  
"Pilot G! Prepare for landing.  
"Oy, I heard you the first time!" Grace shouted and ran down the hallway.  
Heero smirked at the other GunDam pilots, "Well, isn't this nice. I get to be Heero and the Pussy cats."  
"More like Heero ate Relena's...well hello Howard," Duo grinned as Howard came over with the floating orb.  
"So you know the plan," The ord chirped.  
Howard nodded and looked at the pilots, "Where's Gracie?"  
"Went to land the ship I guess," Duo shrugged then BOOM. The whole ship shook as Peace Million crash landed.  
The floating orb showed footage of Grace on the wall.  
"What happened?" It asked.  
"Damn it," They saw Grace get up, "What'er trees doing in the middle of a colony!"  
"What happened?" The orb repeated.  
"We just crashed into some trees, that's all," Grace replied walking down a hall, "have the GunDam pilots meet me at the entrance and then transport the GunDams."  
"Roger that," The orb replied and the footage shut off.  
"Follow me," It began flying away.  
  
"It's about time," Grace smiled once they all got there, she seemed to be in a better mood then from when she landed. She pressed a button and the door opened letting out a ramp, "Thought you'd gotten lost or something."  
They walked out and there waiting for them was their GunDams.  
"Deathscythe!" Duo squealed and hugged all he could of his GunDam, "I'll never destroy you again!"  
"Better not, at least with that skin on," Grace adjusted her goggles over her eyes, "unless you're trying to self destruct yourself."  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
"Well, the sking is linked up to the suit, so if the suit is destroyed--that's lights out for you," Grace made a slit throat sign.  
Duo stepped back from Deathscythe, "I should call you Deathwish."  
"Does that mean that you'll feel the damage that's done to your suit?" Quatre asked.  
"Yup," Grace nodded after telling the orb to do something, "that is if the suit is damaged."  
Suddenly, a silver carrier jet appeared in front of them, transported by a white light.  
"Now Wufei," Grace turned to Wufei, "giving you this ship is like giving you a part of my life. Wait, now that's not gonna make you want to take care of it, is it? Please don't destroy this, I've spent 6 years of my dramatic life building it."  
"Sure, whatever," Wufei replied and got into the shuttle.  
"Wufei! I'm serious!" Grace shouted as Wufei started up the plane, "BRING MY BABY BACK!"  
VROOM it took off.  
Grace sighed and then turned to the pilots with a big smile on her face, "Now limme show you how to work'em."  
"Work what?" Duo asked.  
"The suits of course!" Grace slapped Duo on the shoulder playfully.  
"Ow," Duo muthed rubbing his arm.  
"Guess all that mechanic work done her good," Howard laughed and followed Grace as she went over to the GunDams.  
"I'd step back if I were you," Grace advised standing about fifteen feet away from her GunDam. She pressed a button on the silver frame of her GunDam and shouted, "GUNDAM AMATUER SILENCE! ACTIVATE!"  
"Nothing happened," Duo said looking at the GunDam.  
"Don't be so sure," Grace turned around at them and the GunDams eyes lit up, "Now for you all, you'll just say Gundam--then your number--and then activate."  
"Why do I feel like a power ranger all of a sudden," Duo stated.  
"A power... ranger?" Grace looked at him and put her hands on her hips, the GunDam pilots jaws dropped when Silence did the same exact thing, "What'er they?"  
They all just stared blindly at the GunDam.  
Grace her head around and Silence did the same, "Ah yes, there she goes. Just takes awhile for'er ta start up 'cause she's shy." She looked back at them and her GunDam followed, "Now, as I was saying. With this kinda technologyyou can move much faster and easier, plus, your suit won't freeeze up unless you do."  
"You...uh...you said before that these GunDams can't be damaged," Quatre continued to stare at the GunDam.  
"No, they can be damaged, but being that you're controling it, it should be harder for your opponents to hit you," Grace smiled, "and besides, computer and I are the best darned mechanics you'll ever meet--well, except for dad and Howard."  
"Trust me, Gracie," Howard looked around, "I couldn't do half of what you've done."  
Grace blushed kicking the ground, "Well, just keep in mind, computer is a big help."  
"So can we try them out?" Trowa asked looking at Heavyarms.  
"Well, that's what they're there for." Grace smiled.  
"And hurry up, because I ain't got all day," Heero crossed his arms, "For all we know Zero One is history."  
"Um...GunDam 04...activate?" Quatre said modestly.  
"Uh huh," Grace looked at his GunDam and back at Quatre, "A little faster."  
"GunDam 04 Activate," Quatre said again.  
Grace put her hand to her ear, "What was that?"  
"GunDam 04 Activate!" Quatre shouted and Sandrock's eyes blinked.  
"Eh," Grace shrugged and looked at Trowa, "Okie Dokie clown boy, your turn."  
Trowa sighed, "GunDam 03 Activate."  
Heavyarms eyes blinked on.  
"Yeah, the silent guys always get the breaks," Grace crossed her arms and looked at Duo.  
"No way," Duo shook his head crossing his arms.  
"C'mon!" Grace said.  
"No," Duo turned his head childishly.  
"But...but...but...why?" Grace looked at him with watery eyes.  
"Because..." Duo started, "it's stupid."  
"Your stupid!" Grace replied narrow-eyed.  
"You're the one who created the blasted thing!"  
"You're the big baby!"  
"You're a baby!"  
"You are!" Grace continued.  
"I am not!" Duo snapped.  
"Are too!"   
"Are not!"  
"Are TOO!"  
"Are NOT!"  
"Err..." Grace went to pounce on Duo but Howard held her back.  
Duo snickered and stuck out his tongue. Grace gritted her teeth and grabbed his tongue.  
"Owdatwillyurts," Duo slurred and Grace let go.  
"Fine!" Grace grabbed the orb and wiped the hand that had grabbed Duo's tongue on it. Then held it in front of her face, suddenly it morphed into a microphone, "Well, hello there! I'd like to give a special welcome to all the ladies out there."  
"Hey," Quatre pointed as wide-eyed as all the other pilots.  
"She sounds exactly like you!" Heero exclaimed.  
Trowa just stood there with his mouth wide open.  
"Hey! You can't steal my voice!" Duo snapped.  
"Well, you're not using it," Grace smiled and then turned to Deathscythe, "GUNDAM 0..." she stopped and looked at Duo, "Hey, what's my GunDam's number again?"  
All of them fell over and Duo stood up, "02!"  
"Oh, right," Grace turned back to Deathscythe, "GUNDAM 02 ACTIVATE!!!"  
Deathscythe's eyes blinked.  
"Thanks," Duo grinned.  
"Oh no my friend," Grace smirked evilly still with Duo's voice, "Me doing this comes with a price!"  
"I don't like the sound of that," Duo gulped.  
"You know what to do!" Grace shouted into the microphone and a big puff of smoke appeared. Then she shouted, "OFF!"  
When it lifted two Duo's stood in front of them.  
"Oh my God! You look like me!" They both explained.  
Heero stared in disbelief, but shook it off, "Never mind that! My GunDam's out there!"  
"Then let's hit it!" One of the Duo's said.  
"No! We're not going anywhere! Not until you quite looking like me!" The other Duo shouted.  
"Listen, we already took up to much time! We HAVE to go1" Heero snapped.  
"Well, I'm not going until she quits it," Both Duo's crossed their arms.  
Meanwhile, the GunDams were doing the exact same thing, or at least Deathscythe was.  
Quatre noticed this, "Hey, one of you wave your arms."  
They both waved and then scowled at each other.  
"This is stupid, which ever one of them has the bigger boobs is Grace," Trowa said and then pulled aside one of the Duo's  
That Duo made a face, "What the hell'er you talking about! I'ma guy you gay numbskull! I GUY!!! I don't HAVE boobs!"  
The other Duo laughed and disappeared.  
All the pilots stared wide-eyed and then began screaming, "GHOST!"  
Suddenly, the laughing of a girl's voice was heard and they looked over at the GunDam Silence who was sitting with folded legs. They looked on it's head and saw Grace laughing in the same position.  
"How'd you..." they pointed, but were interrupted by the panted breathing of another.  
It was Sally Poe, she stood there panting until she collapsed.  
"Off!" Grace shouted again and ran over and ran over to Sally Poe as the other turned her on her back.  
"Is she dead?" Trowa looked down at her.  
"Nah, she's still breathing," Duo replied.  
"Aw, nuts," Heero snapped his fingers.  
"Miss, what happened?" Grace asked concerned, "Is someone in trouble? I someone following you?"  
"Heero," Sally Poe gasped for breath, "It's Relena...she's trapped...Hawk...I know it's him...it has to be..."  
"What? You're talking jibberish," Heero looked down at her now scowling seriously.  
"Relena, she's trapped, about 40 miles from here," Sally Poe tried to explain through gasps, "she's trapped in a metal box in front of a mansion...the mansion is right next to the Cat's Cradle."  
"Relena? You mean that blonde girl?" Grace started, "Why'd anyone want her?"  
"Good question," Duo snickered.  
"Relena was once Queen Peacecraft," Quatre explained.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Grace exclaimed wide-eyed.  
"I've got to save her," Heero stood up pulling out his gun, "I might regret...scratch that...I will regret this tomorrow, but if I don't do this today, Relena will die..."  
"Is that really so bad?" Trowa looked up at Heero.  
"Would you want a ghost as annoying as her haunting you for the rest of your life!" Heero snapped with devil eyes.  
"Don't worry about your GunDam Heero," Howard said and they turned around, "I'll take care of it."  
"But how..." Duo started, but Grace stopped him smirking as the silver orb floated next to Howard.  
"Never mind that," she grinned and then shouted, "Yo computer, hook us up with a set of wheels!"  
"What about our GunDams?" Trowa asked looking over at the GunDams who had knocked down several trees doing what the pilots did.  
"Just shout off," Grace helped Sally Poe up the ramp to a set of mechanical hands and then told Sally Poe, "Now my computer will make sure you're okay."  
A green six-seater jeep appeared in a white laser beam.  
"Let me guess, you made this too," Heero smirked.  
"Heh heh," Grace laughed fakely, "no, smart ass. Now get in."  
All the GunDam pilots got in and Grace jumped in the driver's seat.  
"Best of luck, Uncle Howard," she smiled kindly and drove off at top speed.  
Howard watched them disappear and looked at the orb, "Ready?"  
  
Now, what could Howard possibly up to? Will the GunDam pilots be able to save Relena and the others in time? Who is this Hawk fellow and is he really after Wing Zero? Find out next time! Grace says, "See ya!"   
  
***NOTE*** Blah...perverted story isn't it? Well what do you expect to happen 5 boys and 1 cute girl can't be good. Oh yeah, Howard, well, let's see what happens...I have 2 more chapters written up. Wait, what else was I gonna say? Oh yeah, REVIEW!!! 


	5. Protocol

GRACE  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"You like to think you're never wrong! You want to act like you're someone!" Grace sung and honked the horn wildly as they sped down the colony, "You want to hurt someone like you! You want to share what you've been through! You live what you Learn!"  
"Anyway to make this thing go faster?" Heero asked.  
"I'd thought you never ask," Grace grinned, put her goggles over her eyes, pulled out a switch twisted it (at the same time jet packs came out the back of the jeep) and slammed her foot on the gas petal. With fits of fire the jeep took off.  
"Put on your goggles," Grace adviced.  
"Now she tells us," Duo sighed smashed up against his seat.  
Heero and Trowa were slammed against their seats and Quatre held on the back for dear life.  
  
"We are approaching the war site now," The silver orb noted as Howard voomed across the abandoned colony streets in a black motorbike, "would like to place the glamour now?"  
"Yeah," Howard nodded under his thick black helmet.  
The silver orb glowed and hit Howard with a beam of light.  
When they reached and abandoned factory (huge, huge, HUGE!) Howard jumped off the bike and let it take off on its own. He pulled out a gun and leaned against one of the walls off the factory.  
The silver orb followed.  
"Let's move it," Howard began to run holding out his gun.  
They ran into the factory and found Wing Zero standing there on his lonesome.  
"It could be a trick," the orb advised.  
"It could be, but, then again," Howard took a step forward and a shot hit him in the side of his head knocking off his helmet.  
"Howard!" the silver orb flew over to him as he dropped to the ground, "Are you alive?"  
Howard had been transformed from an old guy in his eighties to a handsom man in his twenties with brown eyes and thick raibans, "Barely, where'd it come from?"  
"Judging by the direction your helmet flew, over there," the litttle light eye pointed over to the right.  
Suddenly a whole elite of military dolls stepped forward surrounding Howard and the computer orb.  
"So what now Protocol?" Young Howard looked over at the silver orb with his now seeable brown eyes.  
"I don't know," Protocol, the silver orb, replied.  
Then a cackle was heard as a big screen turned on showing Hawk, "Well! It seems I have a pest problem! No matter, my mechas will take care of you. Sorry I couldn't see your demise in person, but I have some rodents to get rid of. Peace out...rest in peace I mean."  
Howard rolled his eyes as Hawk disappeared, "How lame is that."  
"We're to far from the ship for me to summon an weaponary, the best I can do is program them to take us hostage," Protocol said.  
"Fabulous," Howard replied sarcastically, "Can't you shut them down?"  
"Grace never enabled me to do that, only to reprogram," Protocol answered as the mechas took steps forward.  
"Then reprogram them to leave us alone!"  
"I tried, they have a firewall up," Protocol flew backwards as the dolls came closer and closer, "there I programmed them to take us hostage. I'm sorry Howard, that really is the best I can do without the ship."  
"That's just fine," Howard raised his hands as a mobile doll pointed a gun at him.  
  
"Uh-oh," Grace looked at the fuel tank as the jeep began to slow down in a dessert part of the colony they were on.  
"Uh-oh? UH-OH?" Heero snapped, "That's not exactly a word I like to hear."  
The car stopped and Grace looked at him, "We're out of gas."  
"Perfect," Heero jumped out the jeep and kick the side, "That's just great."  
"Don't kick my car!" Grace got out, "I can take care of this, you guys just lie low."  
"What are you going to do?" Quatre asked.  
"Look, I've learned if I gotta body like this, I'm gonna use it," Grace ripped the top of her shirt a little to show her clevage and then tore her pants at the knees. She picked up some dirt, smudged it on her face and messed up her hair.  
"What are you doing?" Duo looked at her.  
"Guys take advantage of women they think are vulnerable," Grace said kicking the side of her jeep until their was a dent.  
"And I can't kick it once," Heero muttered crossing his arms.  
"Shut up and help me turn it over," Grace started pushing it.  
All the others helped and turned the jeep over. Grace jumped on the top of it (bottom) until one of the pipes broke.  
"Now hide, I'll lure some fool into picking me up and once I'm in the car you jump him through'em out and get your asses inside," Grace advised going to the side of the road and putting out her thumb, "got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah," The GunDam pilots reluctantly hid behind the turned over jeep.  
Grace started to act really bubbly as a viper started to drive by, "Hello! Hi!"  
"Hey babe," the driver smirked stopping, "need a ride."  
"Well," Grace acted real innocent and stupid, making sure she wasn't covering up any part of her body that might catch the driver's attention, "this big truck came and like totally flipped my car over! So like anyways, I got out alright but my cars a total mess!"  
"Well, I have room," the driver replied desperately, "it'll cost you though."  
"I don't have any money," Grace shrugged.  
"I think we can work something out," he sneered evilly.  
"Oh, okay," Grace beamed, "can I get in?"  
"Sure thing," the driver opened the passenger door for her and Grace got in.  
"Wow this is nice," Grace slowly closed the door stalling.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," the guy rushed, "don't you have to be somewhere."  
"Well yeah, but not anytime soon," Grace let the door swing open, "Oops."  
"Not soon eh?" The guy put his hand on the upper part of her leg.  
"BASTARD!" Grace punched him hard in the face, dropping the act. He fell out the car unconcious.  
"Damn," all the GunDam pilots looked at her.  
"When were you planning to come?" she snapped at them moving over to the driver's seat, "Next Christmas?"  
"Whatever, just move it," Heero jumped in with all the others and Grace took off.  
  
"My favorite way to take care of vermine," Hawk sneered flicking a switch, "drowning them."  
"Hey," Relena whined, "did someone do a pee? My feet are getting wet."  
"A pee Ms. Relena?" Lady Un looked at her.  
"Did you?" Noin muttered throughly annoyed with her arms crossed, "Hey! My feet are wet too! UN!!!"  
"What's a pee?" Lady Un looked at her, "EWW! My feet are getting wet as well!"  
Noin put her ear to the wall, "It sounds like we're going down."  
"Who cares?!" Relena snapped, "This box is being flooded!"  
"If we don't get out soon we'll drown!" Lady Un added.  
"What a pity," Noin sighed.  
"We're gonna die!" Relena shrieked, "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA--"  
WHAM Noin punched Relena in the face knocking her out.  
"Lacrasia!" Lady Un exclaimed.  
"Shut up Un!" Noin snapped, "I'll knock your lights out too!"  
Lady Un bit her lip.  
Meanwhile,  
Ding Dong. Hawk's doorbell rang.  
He opened it and one of his mobile dolls dropped off Howard and Protocol off tied together.  
"Hostages?! I wanted them to be destroyed! Well, no matter, I think Miliardo needs some company anyway," Hawk hauled them off up the stairs.  
"Ohh, eee, oww," Howard mumbled bumping on the steps, "Protocol, you better get us out of this.  
"I would, but I'm blind," the silver orb answered with a scarf tied around her one eye.  
"Here," Hawk tossed them into a room.  
Howard looked around, it seemed like an empty room until he heard mufffled cries in the door area. He looked over and saw Miliardo tied to a chair on his side still with a sock in his mouth.  
Howard crawled over (His whole body had been tied up) and called Protocol.  
She flew around blindly and smashed into the wall besdie them.  
Howard pulled off her scarf with his teeth, "cut me free."  
Protocol flew over him and cut him lose with a small beam weapon."  
Howard jumped up and pulled the sock out Zachs' mouth and lifted his chair up.  
"Thanks!" Miliardo exclaimed extremely greatful, "I thought I'd never get that thing out of my mouth!"  
"How'd you fall over?" Howard asked untying Miliardo.  
"I was using morse code with the lights and he slammed to door open knocking me over," Zachs excplained getting up.  
"I see," Howard nodded, "Let's move it."  
Howard tried to open to door but it was locked, "How wonderful."  
  
"Here we are!" Heero shouted and Grace stopped short sending everyone forward.   
"What the hell is that?" Grace and Duo said together staring at the silver box sinking slowly under ground.  
"HEERO!!!" Relena's voice began to shout, "HEERO!!!"  
"SHUT UP BITCH!" Noin was heard, "He's not here to save your sorry ass and now we're all going to die!"  
"What's a pee?" Lady Un asked.  
"She's in there!" Heero jumped out the car and ran over to the big silver box.  
"Wow!" Grace stared with hearts in her eyes, "He most really love her! I wish I had a man like that!"  
"Well," Duo came over. Grace winced and punched his lights out.  
They all jumped out the car and ran over to the box.  
"Open! Up!" Heero slammed his fisted into the box.  
"Heero!" Relena cried.  
"Shut up bitch!" Heero shouted, "I'm working!"  
"Hmm..." Grace examined the box with her goggles, "The top!"  
"Huh?" Everyone stared at her.  
"We can get in through the top!" Grace began to jump up trying get to the top.  
"Here, I'll help," Duo went over to her. He bent on one knee and put out his arms connected together.  
"Thanks," Grace backed up.  
"Wait, what are you going to--"  
Grace ran at him jumped on his arms plummeting him into the ground and back flipped in the air on to the top of the box.  
The boxes sinking speed improved greatly and it went faster under the ground.  
"Get off the box you stupid cow!" Noin shouted.  
Grace pulled out what seemed to be an orange pocket knife and pressed a red button on it's side. The tiny knife went on flames like a miniature scythe and she stabbed he top of the box.  
"Hurry up!" Heero shouted at Grace as the box neared three feet to the ground.  
"Help!" Relene squabbled, "I can't swim."  
"Duh," Noin replied.  
"What the..." Grace's eyes widened and she fell through the top.  
"Ow," Lady Un said, "that's my head."  
Grace submerged and flung the top of the box off, "Get out!"  
"Like you have to tell me twice," Noin climbed out.  
"You can't tell me what to do," Lady Un mumbled and crawled out.  
"Heero!" Relena ran out and hugged Heero.  
"Hi Relena," Heero muttered.  
Grace shook her head trying to get water out her hair and put it back.  
"Let's see, four wet girls plus five guys equals--" Duo started and Grace looked at him angrily.  
"Shut...up...before I'm forced to KILL you." She gritted her teeth and began stomping over to Hawk's place, "That guy thinks this is funny...I'll show him..."  
"Are you all alright?" Quatre asked the girls.  
"Oh yeah," Noin crossed her arms, "we almost drowned, were smashed in the head by a hot-tempered teenager, and are now being womenized by that freak of there. We're just dandy."  
"Let's do it again!" Lady Un cheered.  
Noin glared at her agitated.  
"Heero," Relelna gazed into Heero's eyes.  
"Relena," Heero gazed into hers.  
"Heero."  
"Relena."  
"Heero."  
"Rele--"  
"We get the freakin' picture! Can you shut up now?!" Noin yelled.  
"Yeah, and besides, I wanna see what Grace does to that Hawk guy." Duo started to run over to the mansion.  
"I second that!" Quatre waved his hand and ran over.  
The others nodded and followed Quatre and Duo into the mansion.  
"Well," Hawk popped on a screen in the room infront of them with an angry face, "I see you've gotten through the first maze. Well, it won't be so easy without each other. Goodby and good ridiance."  
The screen shut off and they all exchanged glances.  
"What is he talking about?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't care at this point," Grace took her hand gun from the black band around her leg, "I'm cold, I'm wet and Duo is staring at my ass isn't he?"  
"Huh?" Duo snapped into reality after staring at Grace's backside.  
"I don't think we should just walk into--" Lady Un started before Quatre sneezed and fell through the floor.  
"What the..." Grace blinked as they all stared.  
Suddenly, the row tiles he had been stand on collapsed and then Trowa's row started to fall (He was right in front of Quatre).  
"Holy crap!" Heero exclaimed.  
"RUN!!!" They all shouted and began to run past the big screen towards the big stairs that seemed to be getting further and further away.  
Relena screamed as she fell.  
"Huh?" Heero turned around and she grabbed onto his foot pulling him down with her.  
"I'm tired," Lady Un stopped and fell through the ground.  
Trowa fell next leaving only Noin, Duo, and Grace running for their lives towards the stairs that seemed to stop.  
Noin tripped and Grace stopped turning around, she hesitated as the ground began to cave near her.  
"Blast my concisious," Grace ran back grabbed noin and began running with her.  
Noin slipped and fell through the ground.  
It was right on Grace's heals.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Grace screamed tears flying in waterfalls as she ran past Duo.  
Duo looked behind him and picked up speed.  
Just as the last row fell Grace made it to the steps. She grabbed on to the bottom step and held on for dear life. She struggled to swing her other arm over.  
She screamed as she jerked and one finger slipped. She hesitated then tried to swing herother arm over again. Another finger slipped. Then just as she was about to fall someone grabbed her hand and she looked up.  
"Duo."  
"I've got you," Duo said struggling to pull Grace up, "Jeez! Noin wasn't joking! You are a cow!"  
"Errr..." Grace growled as Duo pulled her up.  
"phew" Duo wiped his forehead and looked down, "wow, it's so far down I can't even see the bottom.  
Grace swallowed, "what do you think happened to them?"  
"Don't worry," Duo grinned at her, "If I know them they're just fine." 


	6. Trapped

GRACE  
by Chococat101  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"SAY IT!" Hawk hissed at Miliardo.  
"If he doesn't wanna say it he doesn't have to!" Young Howard shouted tied to the radiator after Hawk had smashed him up against the head with a bat.  
"Stay out of this!" Hawk shouted and looked at Miliardo, "Now SAY IT!"  
"This is Miliardo Peacecraft speaking hear," Miliardo said ully as Hawk began to film, "and no, I'm not being forced to say this. Anyways, I'm declaring war on you people for putting such a lousy bounty on Hawk's head. He's worth more than one thousand dollars. So now you will pay. Mwha. Mwha ha. Mwha ha ha."  
"Perfect," Hawk stopped taping, "Now everyone on this universe thinks you're the bad guy and not me!"  
"Really?" Miliardo replied still in a dull tone, "You don't say."  
Moron, Miliardo and Howard thought at the same time.  
  
"Where am I?" Quatre sat up and rubbed his head. He seemed to be in some kind of maze.  
"Heero!" He heard Relena shout, "Heero where are you?!"  
Quatre started to wonder around, "This IS a maze!"  
"Heero?" Relena turned the corner and bumped into Quatre, "Oh Quatre, will you help me find Heero?"  
"Yeah, sure," Quatre nodded, "Maybe he knows the way out."  
"Hmm..." Hawk looked at his computer screen of blinking red lights in a maze. He pressed a button and a wall split up the two lights that had just join together. "Wait a minute, two are missing."  
  
Grace looked down the hall holding her gun close and then started running.  
"Do you know where we're going?" Duo followed her blindly.  
"No," Grace looked up at the ceiling, "but I know a way we can find out."  
She shot at the ceiling until there was a whole big enough for Duo and her to get through.  
"Gimme a boost," she looked at Duo.  
"Oh no, I'll go up there and pull you up," Duo jumped up into the ceiling. His hair fell as he reached out his hand to Grace, "C'mon."  
Grace looked around timidly, "And with out looking grabbed on to Duo's hair and began to climb up.  
"Oi!" Duo's head slammed against the ceiling, "Ge-get off! Grace! You're killing me!"  
"Where'd you get to rope from?" Grace crawled into the ceiling.  
Duo grabbed his hair and patted it as Grace began to crawl through the ceiling.  
  
"Quatre!" Relena yelled.  
"Where'd that wall come from?" Quatre shouted back.  
"I don't know!" Relena said.  
"Continue looking Relena, I'm going to go on ahead," Quatre replied.  
Relena started running down the hall she was in.  
  
The silver orb's red light flickered on. It had been smashed by Hawk and his bat, but Protocol was back online.  
"Protocol!" Howard cheered.  
Miliardo looked up, "Whopee."  
"Cut us lose," Howard ignored Miliardo's sarcasism.  
"Malfunction, malfunction," Protocol stammered sparks flying from it as it raised into the air, "Emergency call, emergency call to ship, all programs on, Mobile Suits come, come, come."  
"Huh?" Howard stared and Protocol shut down again smashing to the ground.  
  
Sally Poe stared at the mobile suits deep in thought, I can't believe they're just copies. That can't just be copies, they're so real.  
Just then all of the suits turned on and started walking away from the ship.  
"Huh?!" Sally Poe exclaimed then ran after them, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?!"  
Just then Grace's jet landed and Wufei came out as the top opened up to let Shenron out.  
"Take me with you," Sally Poe said as Wufei got into his mobile suit.  
He stopped and looked at her.  
"Please Wufei?" Sally Poe looked at him through gleaming eyes.  
"No," He jumped inside and took off.  
"Wufei!" Sally Poe flared as Wufei went after the other Mobile Suits. She gritted her teeth and started up the ramp into Peace Million, "I wish I had a GunDam."  
Liquid silver incased her and pulled her inside the ship.  
  
"Oi, it's getting tight," Grace struggled to crawl through an air vent.  
"Tell me why we went in here again?" Duo followed her.  
"It was blocking our path in the ceiling."  
"Why were we in the ceiling?" Duo asked.  
"To get through the ship without Hawk's knowledge."  
"Oh, that makes sense," Duo nodded, then stopped, "Bad news."  
"What," Grace asked as well stopping.  
"I think I'm stuck."  
"I think I am too," Grace replied.  
"This is perfect," Duo sighed, "just perfect."  
"I always thought these things were a lot bigger," Grace tried to wiggle free.  
"C'mon Grace, take out some of that oil you probably use when you go stripping," Duo teased laughing, "we could use it right now."  
"Ya know what," Grace managed to turn on her back and aimed her gun at Duo.  
"I didn't mean it!" Duo exclaimed.  
Grace started shooting and Duo shut his eyes tight.  
When he didn't feel any wounds Duo opened his eyes, "What happened?"  
The vent began to wiggle and before they knew it it was falling.  
"Holy crap! Grace what did you do?!" Duo shouted as they fell slanting down on his side.  
Grace turned on her stomach and shot in front of her. Now both sides were falling.  
Then SLAM they hit the ground.  
"Try and get out," Grace told Duo as she struggled to get out in front of her.  
"Umm...right..." Duo wriggled and tried to go backwards. He finally managed to get up and looked around. The vent had fell through the ceiling and crashed on to the ground.  
Grace groaned and Duo looked over at her grinning, "Having an orgasim are we?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know," Grace replied halfway out trying to get her legs out.  
"That's what you get for having a big butt," Duo sneered at her as he kneeled before her.  
"If I didn't have a ton of metal attached to my ass right now you'd be in serious pain," Grace glared at him through clenched teeth.  
"Why don't you use that scythe knife of yours?" Duo asked.  
"Gosh, why didn't I think of that?" Grace tilted her hand innocently then began to scowl again, "Because it got wet when I fell into that tank, so it's broken."  
"Tighten those buns," Duo stood up and banged on the vent with his hand where he figured Grace's butt was, "clench them muscles."  
Grace gritted her teeth, "it's not my buns that are stuck jackass."  
"Seems so," Duo laughed.  
"It's not possible, your head is probably ten times bigger then my butt," Grace winced at him, "and you got out just fine."  
"Hey, do you want me to help or not?"  
"Forget it," Grace began to loosen up, "I got it."  
"C'mere," Duo put out his hand, Grace took it and he helped pull her out. Finally Grace popped out the vent and they both flew onto the ground on to the ground.  
"Well, this is an ackward position," Grace said in a faint breath.  
"Stick with me babe," Duo smirked, "and you'll find yourself in the and many other positions."  
Grace scowled and slapped him across the face, then sat on his stomach with her arms crossed, "bastard."  
"What the hell..." someone said from behind them.  
Duo and Grace looked over and Hawk stood there with his jaw slightly dropped.  
"Hi," Grace smiled like a flake, tossed her wet hair over her shoulder and waved.  
"Listen up babe, this is my house and wet chicks only come to me okay?" Hawk pointed.  
Grace gritted her teeth then stood up innocently, "Are you Mr. Hawk?"  
"Why yes, I am," Hawk grinned and his teeth glinted.  
"Wow," Grace ran over and held his arms, "you're even cuter in person."  
"Well," Hawk turned red.  
Grace wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face close to his, "I hear that you just LOVE the ladies."  
"That I do," He looked into her brown eyes.  
"Why don't you show me how much?" Grace got closer.  
"What about him?" Hawk looked at Duo.  
"What him? Can't you tell it's a girl? I know she's a bit flat-chested, but c'mon, what man grows his hair that long?" Grace as well looked at Duo and silently mouthed for him to go with it.  
Duo fumed angrily and gritted his teeth.  
"I guess you're right," Hawk nodded, "so do you ladies go with trios if you know what I mean?"  
"All the time, right Philly?" Grace looked at Duo.  
"Yeah," Duo muttered.  
"So," Grace curled her hair, "what'dya say?"  
"I say, OK!" Hawk beamed.  
  
Miliardo banged his head against the wall like a moron.  
Howard stared at him annoyed, "Tell me when your brains start to fly out."  
"Sure," Miliardo replied.  
Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
"What the..." Howard looked out the window and his eyes widened as he saw all the GunDams except Wing Zero come towards them.  
"They're going to save us!" Miliardo squealed like a bimbo.  
"That is if they don't smash us into little pieces first," Howard replied.  
"NOOO!!!" Miliardo hopped around the room in the chair he was tied to. Until he tripped over Protocol and slammed his head onto the grouns leaving him with swirls in his eyes.  
"Am I the only intelligent life-form on this planet?" Howard sighed.  
  
"Here's a wall, there's a wall, everywhere a wall wall," Quatre sang rocking back and forth after pulling out some of his blonde hair.  
"Quatre?" Trowa turned to corner.  
"100 million walls in my way, 100 million walls, tear one down, beat it around," Quatre started singing still rocking back and forth, "99 million walls in my way..."  
Trowa sighed and walked over to Quatre, "I think you've had enough."  
Just as Trowa got Quatre on his back the ground began to shake and they both got tossed around.  
  
"This sure is weird isn't it Miss Brick," Relena sat on the floor as the ground shook then pantmimed a tea cup in one of her hands and a teapot in the other, "More tea?"  
"RELENA!" Heero ran down the hall.  
"Heero!" Relena stood up, "what a pleasure! Come have tea with me and Miss Brick!"  
"Later," Heero grabbed Relena around the waist and put her over his shoulder as he continued running.  
"What'er we running from Heero?" Relena asked as Heero turned corners.  
"You'll see soon enough." Heero ran faster.  
BOOM the GunDams knocked the walls down behind them as they fel through the giant hole they had fallen through.  
"Wuh," Relena blinked. A big rush of smoke overcame them and threw them into a coughing fit.  
  
"WUH!!!" Lady Un flew up into the air as a big gust of wind hit her. She flew over several walls and slammed into Noin.  
"WATCH IT!!!" Noin shouted throwing Lady Un off. She began to dust the dirt that flew on to her off.  
"Um...Noin..." Lady Un pointed up as a shadow covered them.  
"What?" Noin hissed then looked up, "Oh crap."  
Just s it seemed Sandrock was going to squash them, another GunDam sped over the walls and grabbed them.  
"Wufei you saved us!" Lady Un exclaimed as the GunDam stopped.  
"Shut up woman!" Wufei shouted through the intercom, "I only did it because I have nothing better to do."  
"Yeah, we love you to!" Lady Un hugged the GunDam's thumb.  
"Isn't that ironic, we're about to be killed by your GunDam," Quatre stared up still out of his mind.  
"WHAT?" Trowa looked up, "THIS IS JUST GREAT!"  
"Why don't you activate it?" Quatre asked.  
"Good idea," Trowa nodded, "GUNDAM ummm...what's my number again?"   
"I dunno," Quatre shrugged then began laughing like an insane mad man.  
"Ummm...uhh....GUNDAM 03 ACTIVATE!" Trowa shouted.  
The GunDam turned on and stood in front of Trowa.  
"phew," Trowa wiped his forehead.  
The GunDam did the same and knocked down the wall beside it. It fell over and revealed the darkness of night.  
"Remind me not to do that again," Trowa said.  
"Okay love," Quatre laid on the ground twitching.  
  
"Looks like Trowa got his in commision and Wufei's here," Heero sat on top one of the walls near the exit.  
"Why don't we go on ahead Heero?" Relena looked up at him, "they'll catch up."  
"Yeah, alright," Heero jumped down and they went throw the door with a big EXIT sign over it.  
  
"Welcome to my pad," Hawk opened the door to a big room with lava lamped and a big tiger stripped bed in the middle.  
"Wild," Grace pulled Duo inside.  
"Let's get started shall we?" Hawk rubbed his hand together.  
5 minutes later.  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Hawk shouted and Grace and Duo ran out the room. They ran down the hall in their bare suits, Duo held his hat over his front.  
"Yes!" Grace cheered with her goggles on as she dragged her pants and shirt behind her, "I got all his keys."  
"Get back here!" Hawk yelled hopping down the hall with his pants down until he tripped and smashed his has into the ground.  
"Yahoo!" Grace did a flip in midair, "And he's stupid enough to put the number of each room on his keys!"  
"Yeah theat just dandy," Duo started sarcastically, "can I burrow your pants since your not using them?"  
"Who said I wasn't?" Grace stopped and pulled her pants on, you can burrow my shirt though, the suit poses as a pretty good bra."  
"That sure helps me," Duo said taking the shirt, "Wait a minute--"  
Grace took it back when she saw Duo thinking about putting it around his waist, "on second thought, this is my favorite shirt."  
They walked down the hall and stopped in front of one of the doors.  
"Maybe, Uncle Howard is in here," Grace opened the door and saw Miliardo laying on the floor with swirls in his eyes beside Protocol then saw the dark brown-haired boy with the dark glasses. Grace's jaw-dropped as hearts formed in her eyes, "Hubba hubba!"  
Duo made a face in the background.  
The boy looked up weakily, "Grace?"  
Grace stopped with a question mark, "How do you know my name?"  
"It's me, your Uncle Howard!" The boy looked at her.  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?!" Grace shouted with huge-eyes, "THAT CAN'T BE!!!"  
Duo fell to the floor laughing, "he's probably 9 times your age!"  
"I resent that," young Howard made a face.  
Grace ran over and karate chopped the handcuffs, "Why are you so...young?"  
"Protocol," Howard jestured to the dented metal orb, "Not only do I look younger, I feel younger too."  
"Protocol doesn't have that kind of power!" Grace exclaimed as Miliardo began to come to.  
"You followed your father's blueprints perfectly without wonder then," Howard picked up Protocol, "you just trusted that the design would come out right."  
"Well, I changed a few things, but I think she came out fine," Grace took Protocol, "What happened to'er?"  
"Who cares? Stop worrying about the robot and let me free!" Miliardo shouted.  
  
***NOTE*** I really did have more chapters written, but in the past two months I've gone through more computers, than a baby goes through diapers (okay, maybe not THAT many, but a lot!) so I've had to sacrifice a lot of files. Maybe, if I get a few Reviews I'll write'em over again. 


End file.
